Use of flowers and plants for decorative or memorial purposes or for aesthetic appearances in cemeteries, memorial gardens and the like is well-known. The use of flowers and plants in these areas, however, is attended by numerous difficulties, unintended consequences and regulatory requirements.
For example, it is common to place cut or live flowers or plants (all considered “flora”) in a metallic or plastic vase or in a vase of other material and to place the vase on or near a cemetery headstone or garden structure or in a garden location. Such vases tend to support the flora both positionally or physically, as well as biologically in that the vases contain water to extend the life and beauty of the flora. Use of such vases inherently constitutes near and longer term problems.
First, water tends to remain in the vases, not only during, but after the useful aesthetic life of flora therein. This water tends to stand in the vase, whether introduced when the flora is first placed, or thereafter, by natural accretion such as rain, or other precipitation or such as by artificial replenishment directly or by sprinkling. It stagnates or becomes a breeding ground for mosquitoes or other insects.
This is such a problem that various Public Health Departments and Governmental Agencies, such as the EPA, National Cemeteries and the like, have regulations strictly regulating the use and, in some cases, the removal or periodic emptying of such containers. These needs and regulations increase maintenance costs or cause families undue hardship in the maintenance of flora and vases for memorial purposes. They sometimes require emptying, covering, draining or removal of containers when not in use, whether freestanding or part of a monument, memorial or structure. Some ordinances for example, even require emptying at certain times upon penalty of fine or even imprisonment. Currently, cemetery visitors must either bring their own vases or obtain them from the cemetery personnel. These must typically be removed for mowing or trimming operation when above ground vases are allowed during a growing season.
In large cemeteries and memorial gardens, these maintenance requirements can be very labor intensive. In one example, a large cemetery in Louisville, Ky. comprises over 300 acres with sixteen miles of paved cemetery access roads. Currently, that cemetery empties water from vases, canisters, permanent containers and bronze in-ground containers twice a week. The logistics and costs of this attention are readily apparent.
Moreover, above ground receptacles present obstacles to weeding and mowing activities in the warmer growing months. And even in-ground vases or containers of brass, bronze, copper or the like are or may become targets for vandalism or theft.
Finally, it is noted that for longevity of flora's aesthetic beauty, florists sometimes provide a packet of plant food or fertilizer for use with water in such containers of current usage.
Accordingly, it is one objective of the invention to provide an improved vase for floral use in cemeteries, memorial gardens and the like, and which does not require emptying or draining of water therein.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide an improved vase for cemetery memorial gardens or other outdoor use which is not required to be moved for mowing or weeding purposes.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an improved vase for outdoor use and which is not susceptible to theft or vandalism.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide an improved process for displaying flora in cemeteries, memorial gardens or the like.